


A Dark Ritual

by SidheLives



Series: Fen'Harem Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dragon Age: Origins Quest - Morrigan's Ritual, F/F, F/M, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidheLives/pseuds/SidheLives
Summary: "Are you out of your mind? Why in Thedas would I ever do such a thing?""I just told you," Hypetia tossed her brunette curls impatiently. "To prevent a Warden from needing to be sacrificed! No one has to die and it will be because of you! You'll be a hero!"Alistair studied her face, seemingly searching out any sign that this was a ruse, then he wet his dry lips with the edge of his tongue. "Alright. I'll do it."Hypetia beamed at him. "Thank you!" She threw her arms around his shoulders in an enthusiastic hug. "Come on, Morrigan is waiting in my suite." She took his limp hand in hers and pulled him out the door.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Amell/Morrigan (Dragon Age), Amell/Zevran Arainai (Background)
Series: Fen'Harem Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976104
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23
Collections: Fen'Harem's Dragon Age Kinktober 2020





	1. Chapter 1

Alistair opened the door to Hypetia's insistent knock and squinted down at her. "Didn't you just leave?"

"Um, yes, but this is important." Hypetia bobbed on the balls of her feet, bubbling with anxious energy.

"Come in again I suppose then," he moved aside and gestured into the room.

She scurried past him and waited until he closed the door. "Remember all that stuff I said about one of us dying to kill the Archdemon?"

Alistair looked puzzled. "You mean the heartfelt conversation we had thirty minutes ago? Yes, I do seem to recall it."

"What if I could make that not happen? Or rather what if  _ you _ could make that not happen?" Her lyrium blue eyes sparkled with subdued excitement.

He brightened. "I suppose if it were possible I would do whatever I could, but you just finished telling me that—"

She cut him off. "Anything?"

"Would you just spit it out already?"

"You need to fuck Morrigan."

Alistair could not have looked more horrified if Hypetia had suggested he make love to the Archdemon itself. "Are you out of your mind? Why in Thedas would I  _ ever _ do such a thing?"

"I just told you," Hypetia tossed her brunette curls impatiently. "To prevent a Warden from needing to be sacrificed! Morrigan knows of a spell, a ritual. You impregnate her, then when the Archdemon is slain the soul will pass to the unborn child rather than one of us. No one has to die and it will be because of you! You'll be a hero!" 

"I—" Alistair was lost for words. He gaped at her, mouth opening and closing like a fish. Then he took a deep breath and his brows dropped. "No. Absolutely not. I don't trust her and I don't want my—" he stopped himself.

Hypetia smiled coyly at him. "You don't want your first lamp post to be  _ hers _ ?"

He crossed his arms and pouted. "Yes. If you must bring it up."

She crossed to him, swaying her hips as she walked. "If you agree to do this for me, Alistair, I'll sweeten the deal."

His eyes rocketed between her hips and her provocative smile, frown displaced slightly by suspicion. "What does that mean?"

She placed one palm against his chest. "I'll lick your lamp post first."

All emotion drained from Alistair's face is a flash to be replaced with wide-eyed shock. "What?"

"If you agree to fuck Morrigan, I'll be there, and you can fuck me first." She knew he didn't really want the offer clarified, his question was more rhetorical, but she knew the effect the words would have, and as expected she saw the spark of excitement light behind his eyes.

"And what does Zevran have to say about that?"

She raised one eyebrow. "To the question of whether to have me fuck someone who isn't him or  _ die _ ? What do you think he had to say about it?"

Alistair gave a limp shrug, the gesture, and his expression assenting that the answer was obvious. "You're serious?" He met her gaze.

"As the Blight."

Alistair studied her face, seemingly searching out any sign that this was a ruse, then he wet his dry lips with the edge of his tongue. "Alright. I'll do it."

Hypetia beamed at him. "Thank you!" She threw her arms around his shoulders in an enthusiastic hug. "Come on, Morrigan is waiting in my suite." She took his limp hand in hers and pulled him out the door.

They didn't speak as they passed through the halls of Castle Redcliff. The silence on Hypetia's part was for Alistair's benefit: no one needed to know about the future king's late-night liaison. She suspected  _ his _ silence was rooted in the same cause as the dreamy, stunned expression he wore. She led him into her suite where Morrigan waited, sitting primly on the end of the bed.

"So," the witch said as the door closed behind them. "You convinced him I see."

Hypetia smirked. "I told you I would."

"Could we please not talk about me as if I weren't here?" Alistair sighed, rubbing his eyes with one hand.

He was already losing his nerve, Hypetia could see it in the curvature of his spine and the tightness of his lips. She had to reassure him and fast. “Alistair,” she said softly and he dropped his hand to look at her. She cupped his cheek with one hand and kissed his lips. He tensed briefly, surprised, then seemed to relax as he kissed her back. It was a simple, chaste, almost tentative press of lips.  _ His first kiss? Surely not _ .

Hypetia pulled back from him and he sighed contentedly. “That was really nice.”

“I assure you, it gets better.” she gave him her warmest smile, and was rewarded with his signature charming, awkward grin. Taking his hand in hers she led him to the side of the bed and gently pushed him to sit. He was still tense, nervous, perhaps even a little frightened. She thought back to the first time she and Zevran had made love, recalling her own excitement and trepidation, and how he had soothed her and slowly made sure she was comfortable every step of the way. While Hypetia may not have been in love with Alistair, she still cared about him deeply. He was her dearest, oldest friend, and he deserved the same care that Zev had given her, she owed that to him after everything they'd been through together. She ran her hands up the back of his neck, fingers sliding into his hair, and kissed him again, feeling him shiver under her touch. Waiting until he relaxed into the kiss, Hypetia softly ran her tongue along his bottom lip, gently coaxing his mouth open. His hands found her hips, touch careful and delicate as if he was afraid she would break or reject the touch. She leaned into him, encouraging a firmer grip, and slid her tongue into his mouth. Alistair seemed to tense again and once again Hypetia slowed her pace, allowing him to become familiar with the rolling feeling of their mouths moving together before one of her hands drifted down his neck and shoulder to take hold of his hand and move it firmly to her breast.

Alistair’s hand tightened on the pliable flesh and Hypetia gave a slight gasp, caught off guard by his sudden boldness. He pulled back from her, expression concerned.  _ He thought he hurt her. _ She chuckled tenderly. “Let me get this out of your way,” she said, pulling her tunic off over her head. The worry in his eyes was wiped away by awe and a flicker of raw desire as he gazed admiringly at her breasts. Slowly, he raised his hand to cup their supple fullness, calloused thumbs brushing over her nipples and making them harden. Hypetia made a small sound of encouragement and his eyes flicked to her face as he did it again, applying slightly more pressure. Her eyelids fluttered and she gave a soft sigh, and this appeared to be all the motivation Alistair needed. He lowered his head to her chest, flicking his tongue over one tight nipple. She gasped and slid her hands over the back of his neck as he began to earnestly kiss and lick at her breasts with a surprising amount of enthusiasm. Glancing toward Morrigan, still seated at the end of the bed, Hypetia gestured with her head for her to come closer promoting an eye roll from the witch, but she dutifully stood and came around to Hypetia's side.

"You could at least pretend to enjoy yourself," Hypetia whispered, her tone modulating beyond her control as Alistair kissed up her chest, teeth gently grazing her collarbone.

"And what am I to be enjoying precisely? Him pawing at you?" Morrigan crossed her arms petulantly.

"Are you jealous, Morrigan?" Hypetia grinned.

"You're acting like I'm not here again." Alistair's voice was slightly muffled against her neck as he paused in his attentions.

"I'm only trying to make sure everyone is having a good time," Hypetia offered innocently. "Morrigan, kiss me?"

Both her partners seemed stymied by the sudden request, Alistair pulling back enough to look between the two women as Morrigan's eyes widened slightly. Then the witch sighed. "Fine. In an effort to hasten this agonizing process only."

Morrigan fastened her hand into Hypetia's hair with a startling amount of force and kissed her hard. Hypetia floundered in the feeling of Morrigan's soft, full lips and the exotic twirl of her tongue. She had incorrectly expected hesitation or inexperience from the witch, instead, she was melting under her touch. She felt dizzy as their mouths parted. "You are a woman of many hidden talents." Hypetia breathed, eyes refocusing on the woman's arrogant smirk.

Alistair caught the side of her chin with his fingertips and turned her head to his again. "My turn." He said brusquely, then kissed her with a ferocity that matched Morrigan's. Rather than fading into the background again, Morrigan continued to surprise by pushing Hypetia's hair aside, biting at the side of her neck, and pressing her chest to her back.

_ Zevran is going to die of jealousy, _ Hypetia thought mischievously, moaning softly into Alistair's mouth. She grasped the hem of his shirt, breaking contact with his lips only as long as it took to pull the garment off over his head and toss it aside, straddling his lap as she caught his face in her hands and kissed him again. She could feel his cock straining against his breeches and her hips involuntary rolled to rub herself against his hardness, making him gasp. He took hold of her hips, dragging her against himself again. Morrigan, perhaps sensing the opening, slid her hands around Hypetia's sides to cup her breasts, rolling her nipples between her fingertips as she sucked at her neck hard enough to leave marks. At this rate the Archdemon was out of luck, she was going to die of ecstasy before it got the opportunity to kill her. She leaned back onto Morrigan, lips pulling away from Alistair’s with a  _ pop _ , and let her hands trail down his shoulders and chest to tug at the waist of his trousers. “I need these gone.”

Alistair’s eyes widened as his brain seemed to cease functioning for a moment. “Yeah, that would be good,” he breathed, eyes unfocused. Hypetia giggled and kissed the tip of his nose as her hands set about unlacing his breeches.

"You're going to have to dismount him if you wish them off entirely." Morrigan pointed out, her voice husky.

Hypetia bit her lip. "That's true…" Laces undone, she slid back from Alistair's lap, letting her hands trail over the prominent lump between Alistair's thighs. He sighed at the touch then his eyes cleared slightly and, with a rousing head shake, he began to finish the job of removing his pants.

Morrigan pulled Hypetia against her chest, hands sliding down her well-defined abdomen to the waist of her own tight trousers. "I assume these being gone is also necessary to your machinations."

Hypetia arched herself against the woman, enjoying both the feel of her soft skin and softer breasts against her bare back, and the way Alistair's eyes lingered over the two of them. She rolled her head back into Morrigan's shoulder and laid a lingering kiss on the underside of her jaw. "Mmmm, that would make things easier. Although they're so tight, I may need assistance."

Morrigan scoffed, but the sound was touched with amusement. "You are enjoying this entire endeavor much more than is necessary, I think."

"And why shouldn't I? We have, all three of us, spent the last year working very hard and nearly dying many, many times over. We deserve to enjoy ourselves." Hypetia grinned, enjoying the way Morrigan rolled her eyes even as she released the laces of Hypetia's pants.

"Here, here." Alistair agreed. He had dropped his trousers to the ground but still wore his small clothes, although they left very little to the imagination. Hypetia felt her eyes widen slightly, he was more well endowed than she had anticipated. Anora would be a very happy queen, particularly once Hypetia broke her new King in properly.

"You're not done yet," she pointed at the offensive underclothes. "I need those gone too, it doesn't really work otherwise." Morrigan's thumbs hooked into her waistband and slowly began to peel the leather away from her skin. She smirked as Alistair's line of thought drifted away from him and he stared open-mouthed as her hips, thighs, and all places in-between became visible. His tongue flashed from his mouth to wet his dry lips and Hypetia caught her bottom lip between her teeth. She immediately decided that she would feel that tongue between her legs before the night was through.

"You don't wear small clothes?" Morrigan sounded intrigued.

"Not usually, they just slow things down." Hypetia shrugged flippantly, stepping out of the pool of leather around her feet and catching one finger on the edge of Alistair's underthings, heated eyes intently boring into his. "Off. Now."

Alistair complied instantaneously, white cotton fluttering to the ground.  _ If he always follows orders that well when sex is on the table Anora will be a happy queen indeed. _ Hypetia let her eyes tease down his body to his generous and very erect cock. Her mouth watered at the sight of him and she forced herself to swallow and look back at his face. "That's better." Her voice was incredibly steady, and she was impressed with her own control. "Now, why don't you lie down, get comfortable." She raised a promising eyebrow. He opened his mouth to respond, but perhaps because he didn't trust his voice, Alistair said nothing, closing his mouth and climbing into the bed.

"Now, can we get on with this?" Morrigan whispered jadedly.

Hypetia tossed her an eager grin. "I deserve a little treat for organizing this soiree, don't you think?" Morrigan's disgusted sigh followed her as she climbed after Alistair onto the bed. He had flopped onto his back, head slightly propped up on the pillows, and started to sit up as she approached, but she put one hand to his chest, pushing him back down firmly. "No, no. You relax." She disguised her thirst with a comforting smile and he reclined, eyes slipping down her chest and once again taking on that slightly hazy quality as he examined her assets.

Her attention fell back to his rigid length: pert, and pink, and absolutely delectable. Hypetia crawled around him like a prowling cat, arranging herself neatly between his legs, and slid her palms up his thighs as she bent over him, eyes swiveled up to watch his face as she let her breath tickle the head of his cock. She watched him shudder, head falling back slightly, and with a flick of her tongue, tasted him. He groaned, hands winding into the blankets on either side of him, and she did it again.  _ Not fair to tease him _ , a more rational part of her mind intruded. Not fair to her either she decided, and put her lips around him. 

He hissed, back arching as she inched her lips down him, straining slightly to take all of him, his tip pressing pleasantly against the back of her throat. She swallowed, feeling her throat contract around him and he gasped. "Maker!" His hands were white-knuckled in the sheets, every muscle tensed to the point of shaking. She slid herself back up, tongue rolling up the bottom of his shaft, letting saliva drip from her lips as she pulled away.

"Do you want me to stop?" She asked him seriously, voice low. Alistair had never been intimate with anyone before, this may have been too much for his first time around.

"Don't stop," he sounded drunk. "Fuck, please don't stop."

She smirked. "As you say." She took him in her mouth again, tongue caressing carefully over his tip before sliding down further. She bobbed gently, paying careful attention to his breathing and the pulse under her fingers, slowing down when his heart began to race, allowing him to roll along the waves of pleasure without capsizing. Hands slid over Hypetia's hips from behind and she didn't need to glance to recognize Morrigan's soft touch.  _ Got tired of watching _ , she guessed, leaning gently into the touch. One of those hands slid up and took a firm grip in her dark, curly hair, tightening enough to make her gasp around Alistair's cock, the other rolled over the curve of her ass, fingers sliding between her thighs. She moaned, her surprise at Morrigan's level of involvement equal to the pleasure of her delicate fingers caressing her. Hypetia adjusted her knees, spreading her legs farther apart and Morrigan's fingers slipped between her lips. She moaned, hips wriggling at the woman's touch. Once again Morrigan was proving far more an expert on carnal matters than Hypetia would have anticipated, brushing over her clit with a practiced precision that tore another gasp from her lungs. Morrigan pulled hard on her hair, and Hypetia was forced up to her knees, mouth sliding off of Alistair’s length with a brush of teeth that made him cry out. With foggy eyes he looked up her body, taking in Morrigan’s hands in her hair and between her legs with a contented sigh. Morrigan licked up Hypeia’s neck, then bit down hard on her shoulder, her fingers rolling over her clit with increased ferocity. Hypetia’s chest rose and fell with pleasurable gasps as she felt her orgasm building under the witch’s ministrations. “Morrigan—” she moaned the woman’s name, and the hand in her hair tightened, cutting off her voice with a yelp.

“Hush,” Morrigan rolled her tongue over the bite marks she had left in Hypetia’s skin. “I rather prefer the sounds you make to your incessant speaking in this moment.” She bit down again and Hypetia’s cry became a moan as Morrigan slid a finger inside of her. She arched back against the other woman, heaving breaths broken up by mewling moans. 

Alistair was watching, the hunger in his eyes and tongue running along his lips making him devastatingly handsome, cock rigidly standing ready.  _ Ready for her _ . The thought made Hypetia moan again. She turned her head, pulling against Morrigan's grip and caught her lips, tongue exploring the other woman's mouth. Morrigan returned the kiss with a zeal matched by her thrusting fingers. A shuddering whimper proceeded Hypetia's break, and Morrigan pulled her head back again, biting her neck hard as she came, crying out as her orgasm crashed around her. A cool wind rushed through, riming the room with frost and causing Hypetia's labored breaths to steam.

Morrigan glanced around at this with interest. "Is this expected?"

Hypetia giggled breathlessly. "Only when it's very good."

"You would do well to learn to control such things," Morrigan rolled her eyes and released Hypetia's hair.

She fell forward, catching herself on Alistair's broad shoulders. "Miss me?" She asked, kissing him wildly before he could answer. He mumbled against her mouth, hands reaching for her waist, suddenly tightening on her skin as she adjusted her hips to rub her hot, wet, sex against his length. She teased his tip along her opening, the tempting hardness of him making her shiver. As much as she wanted _ — needed _ a cock inside her, this one was attached to Alistair: she didn't want to  _ take _ his virginity, she wanted him to give it to her.

And he did.

Alistair thrust up into her hard, making her yelp. He was big, filling her up in an instant and she cooed as he relaxed his hips and slid himself partway out of her only to slam himself home again. Hypetia's lips broke away from his in a gasp. "Do it again, harder." She breathed, teeth grazing his ear. He did as he was told and they both cried out. Sheathed fully inside her Alistair suddenly rolled her onto her back, catching her knees under his arms so she ended up on her back, ankles over his shoulders. She cried out again as he used the improved angle to press himself deeper inside her. "How did you learn to do that?" She gasped, hands winding into the blankets.

"I've always been a natural in the field," he panted, then cocked his hips back to slam into her again.

"Oh Maker, don't stop!" Hypetia's back arched, head rolling among the pillows. "Fuck me, Alistair."

With a sound like a growl, Alistair acquiesced, driving himself into her over and over again until she screamed another winter gale into existence, flurries settling over the bedspread. As the ice melted on his burning skin, Alistair's rhythm hitched and he gurgled a cry, sinking himself into her and throwing his head back, crying out as he came.

"Sorry," he managed between labored breaths, pulling out of her to collapse to the bed.

Hypetia laughed weakly as she worked to reacclimate her lungs to normal breathing, legs toppling. "Nothing about that needs an apology. You were incredible."

"Thanks." He sighed.

"Are you quite finished?" Morrigan, looking fetching draped in nothing but her raven hair, had her arms crossed and looked annoyed.

Hypetia patted Alistair's back. "Remember you're not done yet."

"I think I might be." His voice was muffled in the blankets.

"A minor, easily rectified impediment." Morrigan flicked her wrist. Hypetia felt the featherlight brush of magic and Alistair suddenly stilled, then glanced up at her.

"What was that?"

"A minor healing spell, directed to help you regain your… vigor." Morrigan shrugged nonchalantly.

Hypetia's eyes widened. "Can you teach me that?"

"Perhaps now is not the best time," Morrigan raised an eyebrow.

"Right, right, that just seems like something I could make excellent use of." With a smirk, Hypetia rolled Alistair onto his back and bit his earlobe. "Moment of truth, hero of the fifth blight." She whispered, hand traipsing up and down his chest.

"Oh boy," he sounded unenthusiastic, and his cock seemed similarly unengaged.

"Oh, blast it all," Morrigan pouted. "Am I not attractive?"

"It's not that," Alistair justified, raising up onto his elbows. "It's just… you're not my type?"

"I am though, right?" Hypetia butted in, drawing his eyes to hers, fingertips caressing down his jawline. He nodded, swallowing hard. She pushed him back down with a fierce kiss, more teeth and tongue than lips, her hand reaching down to wrap around his half-cocked length and slowly slide up and down him. His hands found her breasts and gently toyed with her nipples, leaping to attention in her hand. "That's better." She said approvingly and squeezed, making his eyelids flutter. "Do you want to taste me, Alistair? Run your tongue between my legs and make me come with just your mouth?"

He gaped, nodding quickly, mouth, for the moment, seemingly unable to form words. The desire in his eyes was exactly what Hypetia had intended the words to elicit and she grinned, giving his cock another squeeze before releasing him. Then she raised herself up and straddled his face, gesturing for Morrigan to join her with a curl of a single finger. Alistair's hands slid around to cup her ass, tilting her pelvis down slightly, then ran his tongue along her cleft, sending a jolt up her spine. He gripped her harder and pushed his tongue between her lips, finding and teasing her clit with its tip. Hypetia keened, back arching, breasts pressing into Morrigan's outstretched hands as she climbed into Alistair's waist. The witch's thumbs rubbed roughly over her nipples and Alistair teased his tongue inside her, the combination rolling her eyes back in her head. She felt the moment Morrigan mounted his cock, a shuddering exhale brushing against her, then simultaneously Morrigan forcefully gripped her chin and pulled their lips together and Alistair took her clit between his lips. Hypetia cried out into Morrigan's mouth, groping for the woman's breasts. Morrigan began to ride him, back arching and tongue overriding Hypetia's in a fiercely aggressive kiss. Alistair's breathing sped up and he sucked at her clit, making her spill muffled moans into Morrigan's mouth. Morrigan kissed down her neck, leaving trailing red marks which would no doubt darken to purple within hours. Hypetia couldn't find it in her to care. Her hips bucked against Alistair's face and he gripped her tighter, mouth moving to once again tongue her as one hand slid around her front to find her clit with fingers instead. Morrigan's lips found her nipple, the rolling of her body up and down Alistair's cock making her head bob against Hypetia's chest teeth gently teasing one nipple while her soft fingers handled the other. Hypetia's head fell back and she cried out, the pitch of her voice creeping higher and higher as she approached another climax. 

Despite his objections, she could feel Alistair's hips rising to meet Morrigan's body and the witch's breathing was becoming noticeably labored. "He is," Morrigan released Hypetia's breast and leaned up to breathe into her ear. "Impressive." She moaned, the sound torn from her lips by Alistair's cock.

"Yes." Hypetia took Morrigan's face in her hands. "Stop thinking and enjoy it." She bit Morrigan's bottom lip and she moaned again, eyes closing as she leaned into her, the movement of her hips speeding. Hypetia let one hand glide down Morrigan's stomach, fingers seeking between her legs. It was difficult to focus, Alistair seemed to have boundless stamina and his tongue slid in and out of her with a vigor which threatened to topple her, but she found Morrigan's clit and rolled it between her fingers. With that final push, Morrigan bit down on Hypetia's lip hard, muffling her own orgasmic cry. She must have tightened around Alistair as he too cried out in quick succession, thrusting up into her hard, and the vibration of his cry against her sent Hypetia over the edge as well. Ice frosted over the vanity's mirror and the  _ crack _ of the glass shattering as its temperature plummeted cut through their carnal exclamations.

They collapsed in a sweaty, sticky, pile of flesh and afterglow, Hypetia managing to roll off of Alistair's face before he suffocated. "That was incredible." She said, sounding dazed.

"There have been worse first times I'm sure," Alistair managed a chuckle.

Morrigan pushed to her feet. "Yes yes, a grand time was had by all and we will never speak of it again." She said, hastily gathering her clothing.

"That's probably a good idea." Alistair agreed, glancing at Hypetia.

She nodded. "Of course. I'll never breathe a word. Warden's honor."

———

"Zevran!" Hypetia kicked in the door to the assassin's suite, tunic unlaced, pants missing, eyes and hair wild. "Holy fuck, do I have something to tell you!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art by Ashalle  
> https://twitter.com/YaraLavellan?s=09  
> https://linktr.ee/Ashalle

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Demon/Ritual


End file.
